For determining a user experience when viewing a video, especially a streaming video on a smartphone, the correct reception and display of each single frame is the most important criteria. Although image errors or skipped frames can be tolerated up to a certain amount, the measurement of these parameters is of relevance to a user experience determination.
There exist systems for measuring the image quality of a video transmission. For example the German patent application DE 101 12 528 A1 shows such a system. The system though is disadvantageous, since a high computational power is required in order to analyze the images that have been received by the device under test, since an image recognition comprising a correlation with a transmitted test image is performed.